


Part 2, Chapter 2 “Lick it…”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [10]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 2, Chapter 2 “Lick it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

The heat was unbearable in the chapel on this most sacred of days. It had been months since my first encounter with the ghoul so fondly known of as Alpha. To Emeritus’ dismay, more and more devotees found themselves lusting for this intriguing being, and he gave Alpha a glance that was so cold, shivers went down my spine. Alpha, however, ignored the reprimanding gaze, reveling in the glory of adoration.

A gust of wind spread through the masses, and I closed my eyes as it went past me, allowing for a brief moment of ease. When I opened my eyes, I saw Emeritus beckoning me to come forth, and I knew better than to disobey. He had a look of mischief in his eyes as he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, “Please, indulge me, child… Let us observe you while you lay claim to the mouth they all lust after…”

Alpha watched us carefully, but he was unable to hear Emeritus’ request. I couldn’t help but smile and give Emeritus a faint nod. I approached Alpha, took in the sight of his broad frame and enticing eyes. “My beloved Ghoul, get down on the floor, on your back…and stay there.” I said, knowing my every word aroused him, even in his dominant state. He obeyed, but not without giving Emeritus a look of defiance. I lifted my dress over my head, and handed it to a nearby ghoul. “Arms against your body…” I said as I straddled Alpha, keeping his arms in place with my thighs. I began to grind slowly against his clothed bulge, rotating my hips with pleasurable precision.

I turned my head and saw Emeritus paying close attention to my every move. I bent down and kissed the lips that had given me so much satisfaction, grinding harder as I bit his lower lip. A deep sound came from his chest, but I ignored it. “I know what you can do with that mouth of yours… And I want them all to see…” I moved up towards his face, and Alpha quickly tried to free his hands. “Stay still!” Emeritus’ sudden command caused a gasp to leave the lips of every devotee, nearly breaking the spell of our wretched display. Finally I had his mouth where it belonged; against my wet cunt. Alpha, however, was in no mood to participate, and had closed his mouth, knowing it would both enrage, and encourage, me.

“Alpha, please… Open up…” I said in a teasing manner, as I moved slowly back and forth, back and forth. He shook his head, and thus created a sensation that only made me ride his face harder. He still refused to play along. Disappointed, I stopped. I placed my hand over his mask, over the area where his nose was concealed. “Lick it, Alpha…lick it, or suffer the consequences…” To my surprise, he was smiling. I didn’t remove my hand, and soon he began to struggle. I lifted my body slightly, to allow him to gasp for air. He stretched out his tongue, but I lifted my body even further away from it. “Ah, ah…now you want it?”

He stretched the tongue even further out, and I finally allowed the tip to touch my clit, and it took all my strength to not give in. Not yet. The female devotees around me had fallen to their knees, their hands between their legs, rubbing feverishly. “Lick it, Alpha…” they all moaned, imagining his tongue instead of their fingers, exploring and tasting. I sat down again, my cunt covering his mouth, and this time he did not disappoint; his tongue glided across my lips and I pressed against it, lifting his head so that I could smother against him, keeping him in place as his mouth devoured my wetness. I bit my lip, and arched my back, my thighs embracing his hooded head, and felt his lips close around my clit. He was near suffocation, but I didn’t care if he choked, all I wanted was for him to make me come.

Alpha squirmed underneath me, trying to escape my grip, but I wouldn’t let him; not until his mouth had given me the most sublime of orgasms. Emeritus had moved closer to us, and seemed in awe with the situation; the women on their knees, and me, riding the face of the defiant Alpha, the ghoul they all wanted to possess. I called out for the heavenly father as I came, knowing there would be no response, and the women followed, their faces lid up with a sacred glow, a divine ecstasy. Emeritus pulled me off from Alpha, and held me in his arms as the women crawled towards Alpha, tearing away his cloak, covering him in kisses, praising his exquisite mouth.


End file.
